Long List of Ex-Lovers
by thedyingletective
Summary: "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." - Andre Gide. Brandon really believes this. He has to; he is on his own. Drabble, done for the Random Quote Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This one is written for The Random Quote Challenge. Finally, I've finished all the challenges that I had originally signed up for. Please leave thoughts in reviews.**

Lisa. Olivia. Anna. Courtney. Harriet. Ruby. Violet. Maddie. Katrina. Ellen.

Those were only a handful of the girls that Brandon went out with in the past two years. He'd lost count of all the girls.

It wasn't that he didn't like the girls. He did love them – for a while, anyway – but because of his habits, they would leave him. He couldn't help it. He was widely renowned as an incorrigible flirt. By the kids in his home, by the kids in his school, even by his family. Even in sixth grade, he was known flirt with any passing young woman.

He'd lost a lot of his friends because of this. His friends turned against him when girls went running to them, complaining that they'd just witnessed their, now ex, boyfriend flirt with some random girl that they didn't even know.

The boys would try to explain that a flirt was what Brandon was. But the girls would exaggerate somehow, and get the boys believing that he'd gone and kissed some random girl. They'd blow up at him, regardless of the fact that they had just tried to stick up for him two minutes ago. Then Brandon would try to fight back. He would win, and then his opponent would leave out of anger and frustration.

That's how Brandon went through each year of school. And he'd got through to his third and final year at Red Fountain on his own. He did have a group he was assigned to – The 'Specialists', apparently – for each of his classes and missions, but that didn't mean he had to be friends with them. The news had gotten round the whole school, and to his 'friends'. Then they would tell their girlfriends, and their girlfriends would go round gossiping and every girl would soon know about his habits.

But Brandon didn't know. He went on flirting with any girl that he could find, and was oblivious to the rumours even when they didn't respond to his flirting. It's not that they didn't like him. It was just that they didn't want to be heartbroken.

Brandon sat alone on a bench outside Red Fountain, with his head in a book. He didn't notice when someone came and sat next to him; he was that engrossed in what he was reading. The girl (yes, _girl_) that sat next to him waited patiently for him to look up at her.

When he didn't look up for quite some time, she cleared her throat. Brandon looked up abruptly and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was blonde, with long and wavy locks, and had the most amazing honey coloured eyes. But there was something off about the situation. He was absolutely speechless.

"Hi," the girl said softly.

"H-hi," Brandon replied. He swallowed and tried to think of anything else, anything he could say that would amuse her. But all he could come up with was, "I'm Brandon."

The girl stiffened suddenly. "So I heard. You're the one that flirts with any girl you can find." Brandon opened his mouth to protest, even though he knew it was true. She got in there first. "My name is Stella," she said monotonously.

"Hi, Stella," Brandon said, uselessly.

'Stella' raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you haven't started flirting already," She said. She shifted away from him, rather disgusted.

Brandon meant his following sentence to be very genuine, but the blonde fairy took it as another flirtatious comment: "I'm only speechless because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he said.

The way Stella flinched scared him. "What?" he asked.

"See? You're doing it again!" she shrieked. "We don't even know anything about each other and yet you're flirting!"

This made Brandon smile. "Stella, you can flirt wi-"

Stella clamped her hands over her ears and stood up. "I don't want to hear it!" She said, and proceeded to walk away.

Nothing Brandon shouted would bring her back. He slumped back on the bench and thought: _oh well. It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not._

**A/N: Sorry it's on the short side. Please, kindly criticize this story in your reviews as much as you like. And by kindly criticize I mean ****no flames!**


End file.
